Having a Talk
by BreakItDwn
Summary: When you're going through a divorce, the best idea is to complain about your wannabe-jesus-kinda-boyfriend to your blind, once-upon-a-time-hostage-now-turned-friend. Takes place during Cable and Deadpool.


-oO0Oo-

"-An' you know what that idiot did? He screwed with my head, Al, that's what he did, all Jedi mind fuckery without the light sabers. I mean, if you're gonna start something Star Wars, then you better go all the way. It's like a universal law or something." Crossing his arms in irritation, Deadpool continued pacing back and forth across the living room like a roaring tornado tearing its way through an unsuspecting city, his hefty leather boots tracking dirt over the faded blue carpet with every stomp. "Then, an' get this, he tells me it was for my own damned good. MY OWN GOOD!"

Al sat cross-legged and relaxed atop the frayed beige cushions of her couch, wrinkled forehead still slicked with sweat from her daily yoga session which had ended not even five minutes prior before he had arrived, she sipped a bottle of water to cool off as Wade rambled on. The second Deadpool had barged in, only calling ahead to tell her he was visiting seconds before he actually busted into her apartment complex, the merc had spouted curses aplenty, and had persisted still, towards a man she'd ever heard about over the nightly news; Cable. From the bits Al could pick out of his insane mutterings, they were going through some messy divorce or another.

Though she wasn't sure when Wade had gotten married in the first place or why she wasn't invited to the wedding.

"I thought we had a good set up going and then he goes and duct tapes me to a chair, not that I didn't like that mind you. Because, let's face it, duct tape is all sorts of kinky and makes for fun sexy times, but that's besides the point!"

Behind her shaded visors, Al raised a feathery brow in question.

"I'm irritated Al, really angry at Priscilla an' his stupid, know it all, smug self. I'm tired of being strung along in some crazy plan like a pawn. I just wanna-" He paused before going uncharacteristically silent. "You know, I don't really know."

Finally through with the bottle of water and feeling significantly better, Al placed the empty bottle on the table top and reclined back into her seat. "You seem to really care for this Cable character, Wade."

"In a completely straight way." He cued, still pacing. "Just cuz I like to oogle his rear, which is quite shapely if I might add, don't mean I like him or anything."

"Right, okay then. You seem to care for him in… whatever way you do, and you feel angry that he betrayed your trust."

"Damn skippy, I do."

Pausing for a moment to ponder over her own words, Al continued. "People make mistakes Wade, sometimes even the best of us screw up horribly. It's not because we do it purposefully, but because good intentions have a tendency to go awry. That's what it sounds like here. Your husband-"

"Friend! How in the heck did you get husband? We're not even bed buddies, maybe look but don't touch buddies, but…never mind, forget that thought."

"Friend, did what he did because he thought it was right. Not because he wanted to purposefully hurt or use you"

Wade frowned behind his mask, the sharp red material outlining the almost comical expression. "He had me lobotomize him, something which screwed up my merc reputation to high heaven and now I'm practically jobless, not to mention the fact I ended up getting in touch with my thrashed feelings over putting down by best friend, used me in his plans to 'save the world', and screwed up the one big gig I managed to snag by making me look even more like crap on national television. His best intentions be damned."

A silence filled the space between the two, the only sound being Wade shuffling his feet.

"Just kiss and make up." Al cued after a short while.

"What?"

"Don't let this one good thing slip away from you because of a few bumps, you like, and maybe even love Cable, Deadpool. I can tell by how you're reacting to this and what you're telling me. These are things that can be talked about, little dents that can be hammered out in the long run. Own up to your feelings and face him before you don't get the chance anymore. I had a chance at a happy relationship once, you know what I did? I let him go. And I regret it with all my heart."

"I don't-"

Standing up from her seat, Al walked to the door, deeply familiar with the lay out of her apartment, and, after turning open a few locks, held the door aloft. "I'm sorry Wade, but if you don't mind I have a doctor's appointment in an hour and the young lady from down stairs is going to be arriving soon to drive me there."

Wade sighed before muttering something about wannabe Jesus's and how they weren't in a relationship and stalked through the door way. Before leaving, he reached over, drew Al into a hug and bid her goodbye, a little tradition they'd established over the short amount of time visitation had become somewhat of a normal occurrence.

As Wade headed down the hallway, Al leaned out and left him with one final statement before shutting the door. "I had better get an invitation to the wedding this time!"

-oO0Oo-

A/n; What do you get when you decide to write stories on no sleep? THIS! Seriously though, I'm sorry for the meh quality. Hopefully, if I feel up to it I'll go through and edit this at a later date. Make it all nice an pretty without a copout ending.


End file.
